Together so strong
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Even during a perfect day, in a perfect place, in a completed buckle, the danger watches. The private individuals as the ombrunes aren't in total safety in their buckle. I discovered books thanks to the movie, there are some modifications for the movie. The powers of Emma and Olive, and the fact that here Miss Peregrine is the one of the movie. Sorry for my english I'm french :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The usual routine of the foster home gave way for a few days to a craze with the arrival of Jake. He wants to learn so much more about this world, the particular children, their habit, and how work the buckle... And maybe to understand some stuff about his grandfather. He took advantage of a quiet moment to join Emma in a corner of the garden.

-Miss Peregrine is still too demanding? He asked

-It's for the property of all of us, that she does. There is enough mess so that it is not a wedge in our buckle.

\- But she had to, also left her family to become an ombrune?

-Yes, however it is a bit more complicated with Miss Pérégrine.

-Why? Asked Jake

-It is not for me to tell you but the bird in person.

The bell rang to announce dinner, Emma turned to Jake, smiling. They joined the dining room where the others are waiting.

-You stay with us for the renewal of the buckle Jake ? Asked Olive

-Not tonight, I have to go soon if I don't want to get in trouble and be able to come back here. He explained

-Kids I already told you, Jake doesn't live with us. He's welcome here that's all, you can't force anything. Interjected Miss Peregrine.

\- But he can come for the big meeting? Declared Browyn

Everyone looked at Jake as well as the ombrune.

-What big meeting? He asked

-From time to time Miss Peregrine and other bring all children for a big meal. But it's been a long time we did it. Said Millard.

Miss Peregrine stood before leaving the room without saying anything. The children become quite, unaccustomed to what she's doing this. Emma gave him a pinched smile before come off of her chair.

-Finish eating, I go see her.

Claire drew back her plate no longer willing to touch. Everyone feeling affected by Miss Peregrine gesture. Horace began to dream of happy moments she gave them, what she has done for them. After long minutes, and while they are all installed to the film, Emma appeared with Miss Peregrine at her side.

-Let's go Horace. She said turning off the light.

Horace spread his dream of all the happy moments, small intentions of Miss Peregrine. A way to thank her, and show her how much they care about it. The unfallen tears of the Directrice didn't escape to anyone. The twins stood up to hug the legs of Miss Peregrine.

-I should go, said Jake.

Emma volunteered to walk it to the loop. The young man came to the pub where his father waiting for him at the same time that two young people of his age. Which avoided him the bombing of question on the part of his parent.

-I would love that we spend the day together tomorrow. Said his father as they were going to bed

Jake bite inside of his cheek, tomorrow he wanted to be back in the buckle. Spend time with children, ask questions to Miss Peregrine.

-Since we got here we do that intersect. I'd like to spend some time with you. We could go on the beach together and watch the birds.

-You want to spend time together to be sure that MOM doesn't reflect you? Let go Jake

Miss Peregrine repeated the buckle before returning to the Manor. All the children are left in their rooms, leaving her a moment of peace. Olive and Emma went over to her room and saw her watching some photos.

-Miss Peregrine everything alright? Breathed Olive

The Directrice quickly replaced the photographs in the box before turning to the girls.

-Yes, you aren't still in bed?

-Browyn wanted me to read her a story, and Olive was with the twins. Explained Emma

-Good. Go to sleep, we work tomorrow to prepare for the arrival of others.

The next day was devoted to the daily tasks but also to prepare the dining room so she can welcome everybody. Fiona is related in the vegetable garden to grow enough vegetables and some fruits. They didn't saw Jake in the day, which in a sense grieved Emma. She had become attached to him.

-Emma, Miss Peregrine wants us to go in the city get bread and fish. Required Millard

-Please Millard go get dressed! This isn't because you're invisible you have to walk naked! Exclaimed the young woman.

Accompanied by Browyn, Millard and Olive, they went in the small town shop requested by the Directrice. People not used to seeing watched them pass without saying anything.

-Everyone will be able to watch the buckle is reset! Said Browyn on the way back.

-Yes if they stay to the end. Breathed Olive

-Your think she had what Miss Peregrine last night? Asked Millard.

-It's not our business. Miss Peregrine had her reasons; we can't ask her and respect her privacy. Intervened Emma which is one of the only ones that know.

Once back at the manor each resumed his habits, children from playing in the garden. Miss Peregrine took its form from bird to get outside of the buckle to verify that there is no danger. Should not risk the lives of the children and the other ombrunes. She also took the opportunity to see Jake. She found him sitting on a rock on the beach kicking feet in the sand, his father a few meters from him. The ombrune landed on the rock near the young man and gave a small cry to get his attention.

-Miss Peregrine, breathed Jake

-This island is magical with all these bird species I can make a great book. Said Mr. Portman.

Jake turned to the ombrune finding it a little strange to see her here and in her animal form.

-I'm sorry, I wish I come today. But my father absolutely wanted us to spend the day together on the beach.

-Jake you talking to me? Threw his father

-No, I said if we're going to stay here much longer. This isn't really my passion it.

-Jake don't move! There's a Peregrine beside you, I want to take photos.

That said being Miss Peregrine Falcon, Jake hesitated between doing nothing and make her afraid that his father does not take her picture. And so no pictures no trace for the enemy who has killed his grandfather.

-It's fantastic, this type of bird stay away from humans normally. Commented Mr Portman

"Except when this bird is actually an ombrune, a woman-bird, and she runs a home for special child." And so she expects something from me. "Thought Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The children were ready; they had dressed their most beautiful outfits for the event. It's been a while since Miss Peregrine do this. To be exact 6 years.

-Alma! Exclaimed a voice

-Miss Blue! Said Miss Peregrine

-It's been a long time that we see each other!

-Yeah, time flies. How many children you have?

-21

-I don't remember that you've so many kids!

-News kids arrived a few months ago, others comes from others loops. We put a little more time coming because we played safe, be sure that there no enemies before come.

-Welcome to the Manor kids! Do like it's your home! And don't be scared, you're safe here! Said Miss Peregrine

The kids start to drifted everywhere in the house, mixing with the others. The youngest go next floor with Fiona, Claire and Browyn.

-Mary is invisible. You don't have an invisible kid too? Ask Miss Blue.

-Yes Millard, he'll be happy to have somebody like him. Let's go to the living room.

Both ombrunes went to the living room where are Jake, Emma, Olive, Horace and Enoch. The headmistress do the presentation be take place in one of the sofa. Each one took up his conservation wanting the others ombrunes.

-Miss Blue what do we do with all the cake? A voice asks.

Miss Peregrine froze which didn't escape to the children in the room.

-I think that we can put it in the kitchen, didn't we Miss Peregrine? Ask the ombrune

-Of course. I'll show you the kitchen.

Jake turn to Emma disbelief.

-She looks like Miss Peregrine. He whispered

-Because she's her family.

-What her link with Miss Peregrine?

-She's the girl of the Bird. Confessed Emma

Even the others by her side were surprise. Only Emma known considering Miss Peregrine like her real mom, she's tight.

-I'll see that the kids will not go to the lake. Said Emma before leaving with Olive.

They passed in front of the kitchen where they saw Miss Peregrine and her girls hugging each other.

-Why Miss Peregrine daughter can't live in our loops? Ask Olive

-I don't know much but for what I know, the Ombrunes council didn't want to despite of the protestations of Miss Peregrine and her daughter.

-It's unfair! Whisper Jake who joins the girls.

Somebody knock on the door and news kids arrived with two others ombrunes.

-Miss Peregrine! So glad to see you again!

-Miss Ring, welcome. Kid you can join the others to play or talk! Announce Miss Peregrine.

The younger go to the garden. Miss Peregrine takes the others ombrunes back in the living room.

-What can you do? Ask a little girl looking to Emma

-Air it's my particularity.

And to confirm what she said, Emma took off her shoes and she snagged of Jake arm waiting for him to finish putting the cord around her. Emma flies in the air, like a balloon. The kids clapped, Olive put down her gloves and a little fireball appear between her hands. The fireball disappears of her hand before return over her head before explode in thousands of little light. Katsa join both girls and Jake, Olive make another fireball before that Katsa make it disappear and reappear over the head of everyone and explode. Hugh opens his mouth and a stream of bees escape from his stomach. The bees fly around everyone. Horace diffuses some music, and the kids start to dance two by two or a little group. Jake stands up and offers his hand to Miss Peregrine.

-The first dance for our headmistress.

The ombrune smile before accept his hand. A little brunette approaches Olive:

-You can make some fireballs?

-It's dangerous you know sweetie.

-Pauline can levitate and make thing levitate. Intervened Katsa

Olive makes fireballs that Pauline makes levitate around the makeshift dancefloor. Jake try to be a good dancer, the kids applaud Miss Peregrine and him. Hugh take Fiona 'hand and they join the dancefloor. The oldest invited the others ombrunes to dance, and a few minutes after everybody were at the dancefloor dancing.

-Time to eat! Said Miss Peregrine happily

The kids take place on the table and even if they're mixed all the ombrunes counted theirs one kids to be sure that everyone was here.

-Emma where is Browyn? Miss Peregrine ask

-You want me to go search her?

-Katsa missed to. Intervened Miss Blue

All the ombrunes stand up worried, maybe an Estre was in the loop and he kill the two girls. At the same time the door open with little Browyn carrying Katsa on her shoulder like she was a teddy bear.

-You can put me down now?

-No! You eat beside me! Browyn said with a huge smile.

-Why you don't outshine Kat'? Ask a girl

-Because Charlotte, if I outshine myself while she hold me, we both be outshine!

-Browyn! It's not really polite to do this to our guests. Intervened Miss Peregrine.

The young girl deliver Miss Peregrine daughter, Katsa dusted her dress.

-It was not bad Miss Peregrine; we played in the back of the garden when everybody left to come here. Maybe I challenge a little Browyn without knowing her capacity.

-Katsa comes to our table. Said Miss Rowen, one of the Ombrunes council.

Katsa looks at Miss Peregrine, her mother, and at Browyn. She wants to eat at the same table of a mom and keep her promise to Browyn.

-Sorry Browyn. But I promise to come play with you after okay?

-She can go to this table if she wants to. After all we must keep her promises especially when we are an ombrune or a future ombrune. Intervened Miss Avocette.

Katsa takes place between Miss Peregrine and little Browyn. The headmistress make a little speech to welcome everybody in her loop and in her house.

-You're start you ombrune formation? Miss Peregrine ask her daughter

-Not yet. I would like to learn with another ombrune that Miss Blue actually.

-Where is your loop? Jake ask

-Scotland, 1943.

The kids of a same loop start to sing before everyone join them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Miss Peregrine looks at her pocket watch before stand up.

-Miss Peregrine? Ask Emma

-I need to reset the loop. I come back.

-Oh Miss Peregrine can we come with you please? Said little Claire

-Of course.

-You'll see its fantastic! She exclaims to the others child

The kids' takes place in the garden and faced the house. Miss Peregrine looked everybody before draw her attention on the person she wants.

-Katsa, why can you join me to see how we reset a loop?

The young girl joins the headmistress. The bombs start to fall, and the planes passed over them. Miss Peregrine explains the entire steps to her daughter showing her the pocket watch. The plane approached, the kids' have theirs eyes clue to the sky fearing what was about to happen. The bomb approached rapidly to the house, Miss Peregrine stop suddenly the time before go back up of 24 hours. Everybody look the sky change dazzled. Cheers rang in the crowd, the ombrune turned around towards the children smiling.

-Go back inside, we didn't finish eating! She said

Alma put an arm around her daughter shoulder, wanting to enjoy the little time they have together.

-Do you control your particularity?

-I practice every day to improve. At the beginning, I could only call an object on my hand. Now I can control him, do what I want with it. I can call it and go make it bang. I couldn't control my I eclipse; it's by having hiccup that I discover that I can eclipse myself. After years of training I can control it better and now I try to eclipse myself with others people in growing the numbers. It's can be useful one day if we need rush to leave the loop.

-And soon you will be an ombrune.

Alma is proud of her daughter, of what the young girl is become. And she sure that Katsa will become an amazing ombrune one day. But she has a small plucking in the heart because it's not her who taught her everything to become a woman, and an ombrune.

-I hope to be a good one.

Katsa walked away in the garden after that Miss Peregrine reset the loop. Although she explain to her, in general, how to reset the loop. Katsa was sad that she only speak to her about that. What Katsa want is to know/learn about her mother first and learn about how become an ombrune then. The young girl was tired of heard story about her mom without know her. She was thinking that Miss Peregrine, her mom, want to know her too, she's her daughter after all. But since Katsa arrived in Miss Peregrine loop, Alma doesn't really talk to her. Just a few words sometimes but it was not what Katsa want to heard. She wants to know why her mother left her.

Miss Peregrine has seen that Katsa had gone away but she was thinking that the best was that let some time. "I don't want to overwhelm her; she will think that I go to fast." Alma LeFray Peregrine quickly wiped a tear which had escaped and call for everybody attention.

-Common children, everybody inside, it's began to be cold and its bedtime soon. And to go home Jake.

Olive doesn't move, she has remarked the bewildered face of Katsa. And she wants to go talk to her. Despite shyness, she feels that Katsa can become a friend.

-Olive…

-Don't worry for me Miss Peregrine, I'll be fine.

Miss Peregrine make a sign, understanding what Olive was about to do. And inside of her, Alma was happy about Olive make a first step. It's not in Olive habit, she's too shy.

Olive finally joins the tree where Katsa is seating. We can hear snob. The girl put her hand on Katsa shoulder without removing her glove. Katsa startle and turn to see Olive

-What are you doing here Olive? You're scaring the hell of me.

-Sorry, I just want to see if you're okay. I don't like see people sad or crying.

-Don't worry, I will be okay. And I always do everything alone since I'm little. I have the habit.

-It's because of Miss Peregrine?

-It's complicate.

Katsa curled up on herself. Her jacket couldn't hold the cold night wind on the island of Cairnholm. Olive saw it and takes some twigs which were around the tree and go back with Katsa.

-What are you doing? Katsa Ask

-I'll do a little fire because you cold.

-You don't have to do this, you know.

-It's make me happy and perhaps its will not take me so long.

Olive removes her glove and a little flame appears in her hand. She put it on the twig and without a minute the fire start. Katsa got closer of the fire, wipe a tear and try to warm her hands.

-Thank, It's really cool.

-I told you! You must to listen to me.

Both girls laughed and rest like that for a long time, just talking and laughing. Olive was playing with the flames and Katsa was looking consumed by the magic. Horace join them just to tell them to go back inside before Miss Peregrine become upset. Katsa take her friend hand before eclipse themselves to the living room where everybody was.

-Ah finally you here! Miss Peregrine said smiling.

-What were you doing outside? Miss Avocette asks.

-Oh nothing, just talking. Olive answer

-Good, it's time for us to go home in our loop. Tell Miss Wren

-You can stay here tonight if you want. Intervened Miss Peregrine

The ombrune thank her but she need to go back to her loop to reset it in a few hours. The others ombrunes don't have to reset their loops accepted to stay for the night. Like that the children can enjoy being all together. Emma offered to bring Jake until the passage to the loop, Miss Peregrine hesitate a moment. She fears that the big assembly aroused the suspicious of the Estres.

-I can eclipse myself with him until his pub and come back here be my eclipse. Nobody can see me. Propose Katsa

-You can leave the loop like this? Asks Jake surprise

-Yes, I've exercise. Our particularity is like the sport, more you practice and more you strong. Here it's the same. And I want to be capable to eclipse myself with everybody if one day we have to leave the loop.

-I'll be relieved by this solution. If it's doesn't bothering you Katsa

-Not a tall. Emma you want to come? We're being back in five minutes.

-Only if you can.

-I can do it with three people now.

 **Hey Everybody! First of all Happy New Year! I wish you the best!**

 **I hope you love this chapter; leave me review please** **Sorry I make mistake I'm not English**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The three of them go in the corridor to be in peace, that the others child's don't come. But no matter what, they want to see that.

-Okay, so how do we do this? Jack asks a little nervous.

-You do nothing. Smile Katsa

He looks at her without understanding; she has proposed to take him back to the pub.

-You just have to take my hand.

-Can we just appear behind the church? Like that I can do like I just come from a part of the city.

-If you want. Plus I will not appear in front of everybody in the pub.

-It'll be sad that Miss Peregrine have to kill some people. Joked Emma

-Go, let's go now.

Katsa take both of their hand in her. The young woman closes her eyes to focus and a minute later they disappear in a whirlwind of blue lights. The three teenagers appear behind the church of Cairnholm like Jake asks where anybody can't see them.

-Maybe you can come meet my father. He will be relieved to know that I'm not alone. You just have to said that you come from the continent and that you lived in someone on the village.

-Just to say Hi and we leave immediately. Emma said.

-I don't think it's actually a good idea that I come. I prefer to be in the shadow.

-Jacob? A voice call

Jake father join them in front of the church.

-You're here, I was looking for you. You weren't with the others kids.

Jake smile apologizing to Miss Peregrine' daughter. Emma looks around them, but they're alone.

-Dad, it's my friends. They come from the continent. They're in holidays here.

-Oh great. Franklin Portman, Jacob 'dad.

-This is Emma Bloom and Katsa Peregrine. Jake present.

If it can, Katsa' eyes will kill him right now. It's exactly what she wants to prevent. That someone now who she is but also those we talk about her mom. If the name Peregrine is heard by an Estre, he will understand rapidly.

-My father, Abe Portman lived in the boarding house on 1943; it was directed by Miss Peregrine. Jake' dad tells.

-Yes, one of her member of my family. The sister of my grandmother. Lies Katsa

-Jake makes some search about the boarding house. Did he tell you?

-Not really, we've walk a lot to discover the island. My cousin and I love walk, we've meet Jake on the beach.

-I'm really relieved that my son has meet two great girls like you. I prefer that he stays with you and not with the others guys.

-Yeah, it's really not the same. Emma said with a big smile.

-Where do you come from?

-Oxford but we're born in the United States. Before that our parents build they enterprise in England. Lies Katsa

She have the habit, when she leave Miss Blue' loop sometimes she have to lie to people. And itch time she lies to people, and they believe her, it's just a little harder when she go out with the youngest.

-Perfect, do you when to join us? Propose Mr Portman.

-Euh we don't have…

-We must go home before it become too dark outside. Two girls alone in the dark it's not really careful even in a little island like Cairnholm. But it was a pleasure to meet you Mr Portman.

-Call me Frank please.

-See you next time Jake. Smile Emma having seen someone watches them.

-Maybe we can see each other tomorrow and go see the boarding house. Maybe you can tell us more about this place and the sister of your grandmother. It'll help a lot Jake to understand his grandfather. And it's true that I would love to learn more about this time about my father.

-Of course. See you tomorrow then. Said Emma firing Katsa by her arms.

-At 9 a.m tomorrow before the pub.

The girls start to walk but instead of go behind the church they continue towards the house.

-Somebody is watching us. If it's only a villager he will find that strange we here. And if it's an Estre, he will recognize us.

-How he can recognize us? Ask Katsa

-I don't know maybe they have pictures of us. And you look like Miss Peregrine.

They arrived between two houses, Katsa take Emma' hand before slip away. They appear in the living room, in the middle of all the children.

-Everything alright girls? Miss Blue asks.

-Perfect. Katsa smile.

Everyone go back to their occupation, but Miss Peregrine noticed something on her daughter' face and Emma' face. She said nothing, listening to her sister ombrune but she continues to observe both girls.

-You friend is kidding me? He wants to make us killed? Present us to his father with our true name! He want our identity card? Katsa said

-He didn't realize when he said that. Jake was surprise by his father.

-Yes but now if his dad talk about us, even to the pub, it need only that the barman or someone else heard and then talk about it in front of an Estre. And he will understand that a loop is here. But that he can use me to have Miss Peregrine, or use her to have me. Whispers Katsa

-We need to make Mr Portman promise that he will not speak about us. Emma tell

-Yeah but how? He'll find that weird. Unless we use our power in front of him. With a little bit of luck he will hit his head hard enough that Jake can make him believe that he hallucinate.

Katsa see the look of Miss Peregrine on them. She tells Emma to come with her. They leave the room and go to Emma' room to be sure that nobody heard them.

-It's not too risky? Emma Ask

-It's our only hope. We can't take the risk that the loop is discovered.

-Everything alright girls? Miss Peregrine asks entering in the bedroom.

-Yes Miss Peregrine.

-You lie Miss Bloom.

Katsa explain everything, how Jack' father saw them, the mistake of Jake with introduce them to his father with their true name.

-You will come to the meeting tomorrow morning, and go to the abandoned house both of you.

-But Miss Peregrine… Start Katsa

-Don't be worried. An ombrune have the power to cancel the memories. It's bedtime. The others prepared the bed for our guest. Olive prepares a bed in her room Katsa.

-Great, I will go help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Olive and Katsa spoke a large part of the night before sleep. Miss Peregrine had gone into each room to tuck the children. She has passed behind Olive' door and listen the two girls speak and laugh. Her heart sank, she would love to enjoy the fact that her daughter is here.

 _Miss Peregrine waits in the council chamber of the Ombrunes, waiting that her ombrunes sisters arrived. Her gaze settled on her little daughter, beside her, she's only 5-years-old. Katsa look like her, beautiful blues eyes so meaning, long dark hair, regular features and pale skin._

 _-Mommy why I have to go? I want to be with you._

 _Alma bent at her level and takes her hands in her._

 _-Eh my sweetie, we don't know yet what they've decide. But remember that it's possible you have to leave me and go with an other ombrune. But know that I will always, always love you. You're my little girl, my emerald. You will always have a special place in my heart._

 _The little girl put her arms around her mom neck, and put her face here. The ombrune enter and watches the scene, their expression were hard to describe._

 _-Alma, Little Katsa_

 _-Said Hi Sweetie, whisper Peregrine._

 _-Hi._

 _-Well, Alma we have studies your case. And I'm so sorry but it's not possible to keep her. Katsa will go with an other ombrune._

 _-Why? I can be professional like we must be and not make difference between her and my others charges. I want to raise her, and see her grown with the others kids._

 _-I'm sorry Alma but the council decides that it's not possible._

 _-She got two particularities…_

 _-And her ombrune will know it. Said Miss Rowen._

 _-She will become an ombrune; she will have to receive a formation…_

 _-Her ombrune will do it._

 _-Well about that we will see that later, when Katsa will be old. Maybe she'll go with an other ombrune. Said an ombrune sitting beside Miss Rowen._

 _-Katsa will go with Miss Blue._

 _Alma knelt in front of her daughter; she put a strand of hair behind her ear._

 _-Sweetheart…_

 _-No! I don't want to leave you! I want to be with you mommy! Cried the little girl hiding her face on her mother neck._

 _Miss Peregrine rubbed during several minutes her back, trying not to cry too. She kiss tenderly Katsa' hair before force her to look at her. Alma put a pocket watch in her daughter hand._

 _-You will learn to use it when the time will come. I want to give you it when you will be old enough to start your formation. I will be always with you like this. Never forget I love you my sweet emerald._

 _-I love you mommy._

 _-I love you my little angel. Promise me to be kind with Miss Blue okay? A future ombrune must be always respectful. Do it for me._

 _The little girl agreed, crying silently before the separation. Miss Blue join them, to present herself to a new charge._

 _-Hi, my name is Arwan Blue. And you?_

 _-Katsa Peregrine._

 _-You look just like your mom. And I'm sure that you'll be a beautiful and talented ombrune like her._

 _Katsa turn toward the ombrune council._

 _-You're bad! I hate you! She screams before leave running._

 _Miss Peregrine excuses herself and go behind her daughter, followed by Miss Blue. They find Katsa on the stairs. Alma takes her in her arms and tries to reassure her._

 _-Maybe at the beginning we can establish some visit that she can accustom. Proposed Miss Blue._

Emma, Enoch, Horace and Millards, all look at Miss Peregrine while she explained to them the situation about why her own daughter can grow with them.

-She still has the pocket watch. Said Horace

-Yes, I had made it engrave in the back, and add a photo.

-Where is she? Enoch asks

The five of them were in the living room, the others still sleeping.

-In the garden with Fiona, Browyn, Olive and two others. Fiona show her the plants that she've made grow up. Emma explains.

-It's time to take the breakfast. Emma you have to join Jake and his father soon.

-Can I have to go ask Katsa to come?

-Millard will go search them.

They prepared the table while Miss Peregrine was looking at the window. She can't see Millard but his foots were visible on the grass. Katsa eclipse herself and appears in panic in the library. Some books fells on the ground. Emma, Enoch and Miss Peregrine rush in the room rapidly.

-Sorry. Katsa said.

-You're okay? Emma asks

-Yeah, Millard scare the hell of me.

-You eclipse often yourself like this? Said Enoch sarcastically.

-I control more than less my surprise eclipses but in a place that I know.

-You're bleeding. Miss Peregrine observes pointed the elbow of her daughter.

-It's nothing.

-Come with me.

-It doesn't worth it. Don't worry Miss Peregrine. In a few days, my elbow will be fine again. Like nothing happen.

Miss Peregrine takes some alcohol in the pharmacy and put it on cotton. She disinfected the wound as slowly as she can before put a bandage.

-Here we are.

-Thank Miss Peregrine. I shall do better to go, if I don't want to be late to the meeting. Whispers Katsa.

Alma watches her leave; she would love to ask her to stay, to say her that she's sorry. She misses her. That she proud of the young girl she becomes. That she want to spend some time with her. Squeeze her in her arms. Something she didn't do since a long long time even with her charges. It's a limit that she imposes to herself.

Most of the children was up by the time she come back from the bathrooms and was eating. Katsa and Olive continued their conversation, Browyn sitting on the knees of the young Peregrine.

-Before you all leave, I want to thank you all to come. It's been a privilege to see all of you. And I hope that we can do it again soon. Miss Peregrine said before take a seat.

Claire tell her about her dream, Alma smile happy to see the youngest of her charges so happy. They're her priority, she careful about the fact that they have all they need and to be here for them.

-We leave Miss Peregrine. Emma whisper putting her hand on her ombrune shoulder.

-Okay, Do like it's was normal. You will understand in time. She said;

Katsa smile to her, her shyly smile. A little action which comfort Miss Peregrine, she finish her breakfast before ask to her old charge to clean up.

-Children we leave when Katsa and Emma are back. Announce Miss Blue

-Already? Ask Pauline and Charlotte

-Yeah sweetheart, I need to reset our loop. And we can't abuse Miss Peregrine hospitality. Miss Blue explains.

-We go nom. Exclaim Miss Rowen.

-Okay, thank of you to come. Said Miss Peregrine thankfully.


End file.
